King Dain
Recruit King Dáin II Ironfoot, King under the Mountain. He ruled in Erebor after Thorin Oakenshield's death. Before being the King, he was Lord of the Iron Hills. He is the Ring Hero of Erebor. If he gets the Ring, its whisperings will make him proclaim himself the seventh reincarnation of Durin. Abilities Level 1: Burst of Rage - When attacking an enemy unit or hero, Dain grants +100% damage to nearby allied units and makes them fearless for 15 seconds. This effect can only be triggered every 90 seconds. Passive Ability Level 3: Charge Command - Dain places a temporary banner next to the target enemy unit. Allied units and heroes move faster the closer they are to the banner. * Allies within the banner's range (200-150 units) gain +20% speed * Closer (150-100 units) they gain an additional +15% speed * Finally, when they're almost at the banner (100-0 units) they gain an additional +15% speed Level 6: Mount/Dismount - While a burst of rage is active, Dain can mount his boar for 30 seconds. While mounted, he triggers a new Burst of Rage with every attack against enemy units or heroes without needing to recharge. Level 10: Royal Battlewagons - Dain summons five upgraded Battlewagons for a short time. One for every Dwarven realm, one with banners and one with a beer keg. Ring Mechanics Level 1: Durin's Heir - Due to the whisperings of the Ring, Dain's pride rises to unfathomable heights, and he declares himself the seventh and last reincarnation of Durin. He puts on mithril mail, gains improved stats and inflicts area damage. The Ring fuels Dain's combativeness and makes him lead the dwarves into a destructive campaign. Allied dwarven units in Dain's vicinity now inflict double damage and are fearless. In return, units that don't fight near to Dain inflict -50% damage. Level 3: Charge Command - Dain places a temporary banner next to the target enemy unit. Allied units and heroes move faster the closer they are to the banner. * Allies within the banner's range (200-150 units) gain +20% speed * Closer (150-100 units) they gain an additional +15% speed * Finally, when they're almost at the banner (100-0 units) they gain an additional +15% speed Level 7: Vendetta - King Dain leads the units of Erebor in a campaign of vengeance against their hated enemies. For 60 seconds, all allied units near a hero of Erebor gain the same doubled damage as if they were next to Dain and no reduced damage anymore. The damage boosts of Dain and other heroes do not stack. Level 10: Royal Battlewagons - Dain summons five upgraded Battlewagons for a short time. One for every Dwarven realm, one with banners and one with a beer keg. Durin's Forge - Dain calls up flames from the deep in a medium area around him, setting on fire all enemy units caught in his spell. Upgrades King Dain can be given the following upgrades: Strategy Category:Dwarves Category:Erebor Category:Unit Support Category:Ring Hero Category:Erebor Hero Category:Dwarven Hero